Como Seto se apaixonou
by Sild-San
Summary: Seto/Joey. Como Seto se apaixonou por Joey, sem ligação às minhas outras histórias de Seto/Joey, K ,português,oneshot(?)


A princípio não me causou uma grande impressão, constituição fraca, franzino até, cabelo loiro, já tinha visto isso tudo antes, era apenas mais um de muitos, que passava, e passaria por aquela escola. Com o passar do tempo a nossa relação não melhorou propriamente, tinha um certo descontentamento com ele, e com os seus amigos, crescer nas condições em que eu cresci não nos dá muita empatia. E não era propriamente muito fácil de me relacionar com ele, tendo ele todos esses amigos

Fui observando-os ao longe, sim , de vez em quando, enquanto fazia as minhas próprias coisas, não era propriamente fácil ignorá-los, com a quantidade enorme de barulho que faziam. Ele e os seus amigos. No entanto, por mais difícil que fosse, fazia o meu melhor para os ignorar. Falhei.

Tudo aconteceu numa das poucas e raras visitas de estudo que tínhamos, era a um parque de diversões, o valor educativo disso, não faço a mínima, mas era divertido, e, quase a fim do ano, servia para relaxar os alunos.

Para dizer a verdade pouco ou nada me interessava ir na visita, um dia de diversão, por mais divertido que seja, é um dia de trabalho perdido, mas usando o meu orgulho conseguiram-me manipular em ir, quando a visita foi anunciada ousaram mesmo insultar-me, insinuando que eu não tinha, ou era capaz, de ir com eles, porque tinha medo, nesse momento decidi que lhes mostraria quem é que tinha medo, e, com isso o meu futuro mudou, para sempre.

Preparei as minhas coisas e estava na paragem, cedo, a pontualidade sendo algo que fora cultivado em mim, esperei um pouco em pé, rígido, desconfortável, sem fazer nada, mesmo não estando cansado decidi encostar-me ao poste. Fi-lo, nada me impediria. Tirei do bolso um dos meus telemóveis tácteis, comecei a ver distraidamente os meus emails, redigindo respostas quando necessário, algumas mensagens de anúncios, do género aumente o tamanho do seu membro, lixo, lixo.

Estava justamente a apagar a última mensagem quando uma sombra se meteu em frente ao ecrã do meu telemóvel, tapando a minha visão, preparei-me para dar uma palavrinha a quem quer que estivesse a tapar-me a visão quando, ao levantar os olhos, vi quem era. Ele, com os seus olhos castanhos, e cabelo doirado, fiquei sem folego, e bastante irritado. Elevei a voz:

-Mas que raios pensas que estás a fazer ?! – Perguntei, os meus dentes cerrados.

- Já a trabalhar a estas horas da manhã? O ponto desta viagem é relaxar, porque não o fazes? - Interrogou ele.

Ponderei a resposta, por cerca de meio segundo, depois disse-lhe:

- Ouve! – E a minha voz elevou-se no ar, fazendo várias cabeças virarem-se – lá porque tu és irresponsável até ao máximo, e vives pela lei do melhor esforço, não quer dizer que outros tenham que o fazer – Continuei num tom mais baixo.

- Ok! Ok! Desculpa lá, não queria incomodar o senhor mega sério! Para a próxima deixo-o sozinho. – O seu tom irritava-me por alguma razão, empurrei-o, com os punhos fechados, mas ele mal se moveu, depois respondi-lhe:  
- Por favor deixa – E virei-me de costas, o meu telemóvel ainda na mão.

À minha volta ouvia vozes cerradas, nas suas conversas uns com os outros, irritava-me, respirei fundo, concentrando-me em inspirar e expirar.

Finalmente o autocarro chegou, e já não era sem tempo! Talvez a culpa de ter esperado tanto fosse minha, pois cheguei cedo, mas a verdade é que já estava a cansar-me de esperar.

Fui dos últimos a entrar, os lugares quase todos preenchidos, e, por puro azar o único lugar que restava era mesmo ao lado do rapaz de cabelo doirado, praguejei em voz baixa, a professora estando ao pé de mim, e, relutantemente dirigi-me para o lugar ao lado dele.

O tempo passou lentamente, uma hora de viagem parecendo 20, não só ele tentou começar uma conversa, eu respondendo num tom maçado até ele desistir, como os rapazes atrás de mim meteram conversa com ele, pensei em como eles eram imaturos, e tentei concentrar-me num ponto em frente de mim. O padrão no assento da frente. Linhas abstratas, rosas e verdes sobre um fundo azul, enrolando-se e encontrando-se em vários pontos, representado flores, ou estradas, ou quem sabe, nada. A imagem dessas flores ainda hoje me assombra. Foram o começo e fizeram parte do meu destino em relação a amor.

Por mais que tentasse ignorá-los, não ouvi-los era tudo menos fácil. Especialmente quando apanhava várias palavras soltas, sem nexo, e que sem um contexto, não podiam ser postas em narrativa, "Libido", "horas", "o mar", "Reflexões", "gravidezes","2 num teste", e muito mais, curiosamente ele não falava muito, apenas ouvia.

Não queria sarilhos, não queria meter-me com ninguém, mas isto era ridículo, ou pelo menos assim pensava. Virei-me, o meu movimento rápido a chocar o rapaz de cabelo doirado, e disse-lhe umas certas coisas. Posso ter sido demasiado duro, já que ele olhou para mim, os olhos a ficarem humedecidos, e, soluçando, desviou a cara, e protegeu os olhos com as mãos.

Olhei para as mãos dele, e vi que estavam cheias de marcas, as veias sobressaindo, tinha várias marcas pequenas redondas e cicatrizes nas mãos, passava-se algo com ele, e tinha uma boa ideia do que era.

Toquei-lhe levemente no ombro, e ele retraiu-se repentinamente, soluçando mais alto. As minhas suspeitas começavam-se a confirmar, usando um tom de voz completamente diferente do que tinha usado antes disse:

- Hey, hey - ele espreitou através de um buraco pelas suas mãos – Ouve, está tudo bem, a sério….eu não te vou fazer mal…. – Sorri e levantei as mãos, mostrando que não tinha nada segurado – A sério….eu prometo!

Lentamente, muito muito lentamente ele começou a afastar as suas mãos da sua cara, continuei a sorrir-lhe, tentando dar-lhe confiança, e ele acabou por as afastar, sorriu, e, como que se um fosforo se acendesse, a clareza entrou no meu cérebro, e percebi que estava apaixonado.

**Notas do autor: E foi assim que neste universo alternativo sem cartas, Seto se apaixonou por Joey, outra destas? Não tenho a certeza se vou continuar a história, mas para já tenho isto, que até fica bem como uma simples oneshot. Reviews, por favor.**


End file.
